Something To Remember, Part 2
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Part 2 of Something I Treasure A new Generation of cursed Zodiac members have been born and a new fate awaits them and the old members, but what has Tohru's son got to do with them,why is he so important to the curse and it's breaking?
1. Prologue

Something to Remember

**Author's Note:** Part 2 for "Something I Treasure", here it is, YAY.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the Character, except the ones i create, but yeah DO NOT OWN, Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya

* * *

**Prologue**

Even when I was a small child I knew I was different from other children, I wasn't different from the other children because I didn't have a father living with me and my mother, these days that pretty normal, though my situation is a bit different to why my father isn't around. Before I was born my father and some other members of his family got into a terrible accident that wipe their memories clean of a lot of things, my mother existence being one of them. I thought that was very sad and asked maybe if we could visit him and maybe try to and trigger his memory, my mother had smiled at me sadly and informed me that we could not go and see him, because not only would we not trigger his memory, but his family wouldn't even let us threw the front gate.

So I spent the first seven years of my life without a father role model; that was until I went to Shishou Dojo and I met the Sohma's.

Shishou placed me in a class that was for younger children, my own age, though I soon surpass them in Martial Arts. I was, I am good, very good, everyone says so, I always know what my opponents going to do, even before they do, I don't know how I know I just do.

Anyway, I was soon moved up a class and I was under the instruction of, the weird though funny space out Hatsuharu Sohma, who immediately informed me and the grey, silver haired man with grey, violet eyes standing beside him that I looked exactly like Kyo, the grey haired man, to me he looked a little girlish in appearance, but hey, he looked me up and down and shrugged saying that yes I did look a bit like a little Kyo yet my temperament seemed completely different from his and so was my eye colour. Who's Kyo, I had no idea then, and being only five at the time I didn't think it was right for me to ask the two adults who he was, but after hearing that I looked like someone, made me feel strangely happy. All my life I have been told how little I take after my mother and to hear that _I_ actually looked like someone, made me happy. So after that day I kept my eye out for, well, an older version of myself, named Kyo. It was surprising really that I didn't actually meet him until I was just over seven years old, considering how often he came up into a conversation at the Dojo and that he work at the Dojo all the time I was there.

At the Dojo I felt very at home, I didn't fit in well at school, because I looked and acted different from everyone else. At the Dojo I was free to be myself and if someone was bugging me, I could punch or kick them and say it was training. No one really called me names at the Dojo when I went out to sit under a tree and talk to the birds that where perched in it.

Birds like me, animals like me, I seem to have a way with them; that's consider unnatural, this is what makes me different, I can understand animals, no I'm not like Dr Dolittle, I can't talk to them or them me, I just understand them, they aren't afraid of me, they accept me and know I won't hurt them.

It's strange though, all the animals that like me and take an interest in me are the animals that are mention in the Zodiac, the Twelve Zodiac, plus the Cat, don't forget the cat. They like me more and trust me, it's truly strange, but to me it isn't. I'm different in other ways, to other people though I don't now why. Why am I so special? What makes me so different from everyones else? I Just don't know.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** The Prologue if anyone is wondering is done in first person, by Tohru's son, Kaioka, he actually did the Prologue to "Something I Treasure" if anyone was wondering about that too. Um, hope you like, please keep reading on to Chapter 1 "Fighting for the Younger" and please Review. Thanks, see ya.


	2. Fighting For The Younger

**Author's Note:** Hi again, now here's chapter 1, just a note ahead there is so swearing in this Chapter mainly from Kyo, sorry about that, anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fighting for the Younger**

Kai walked through the Dojo's gardens, thinking about all the technique he needed to remember to move on to the next level of Martial Arts. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't not notice he had walk into a bullying session.

"What do ya want Orange Top." Snarled a voice boy of a older ten year old, creaking his knuckles at the younger, smaller seven year old orange haired boy, though the older boy acted tough he, a long with his follows where a little afraid of the orange haired boy, for despite his age and height, he could take them all on and be the one left standing more or less unharmed. That wasn't natural, the kid was good, too good, he had been only doing martial arts for two years and he could beat them. It wasn't fair.

The small boy raised his head and stared at them with a somewhat blank expression on his small face, the older boy watched the younger boys eyes drift to the small boy he and some other boys where picking on, another orange head for a matter of fact, but this one was five and was not as good at fighting as the seven year old, who was now staring into his eyes, with a look of a til disgust.

"What are you doing?" The seven year old asked in a quiet cold voice that was not for someone of his age to posses, a voice that demanded obedience. The older boys glared at him, they could take this kid on, five against one, he had no chance, though they had their doubt. This kid wasn't one to mess with, he might be all cheerful and calm, happy to help anyone or anything but he could turn cold, untouchable, in other word a completely different person if he saw someone or something threaten. He had turn into that person now, a person who had unquestionable authority over anyone. This kid was plain weird and dangerous.

"I asked you what _are you_ doing to that kid." The seven year old asked again in the same eerily cold, quiet voice that was way too old for him.

"None of you business, kid, now scram before you get a taste of this too." The leader bellow at Kai, who calmly stood his ground, he wasn't afraid of these bullies.

"You know, you must be pretty weak to have to resort to beating up a five year old." Kai jeered at them, the older boys felt their temper raising, what right did that kid have to say that they were weak, though three of the boys glance at the cowering five year old and realised how weak they really where and stepped away from the boy and their leader and ran off.

"Not much now are you with three of your buddies gone." Kai sneered, the leader stepped away from the five year old with the remaining boy beside him, Kai glanced at the five year, mouthing at him to run, but the stubborn five year old, who's pride had been badly wounded by the older boys, got up and stood his ground, standing in a basic beginners fighting position, Kai rolled his eye_, Sohma's and their pride, jeez_, he himself got into a fighting position, waiting for his opponent or opponents to attack him. The leaders of the bullying group remaining follower lunged a punch at him, but he was too slow for Kai, who easily dodged him and countered the attack, with a flying kick to the older boy's stomach, which had been left unguarded, before repeating the action once more sending the older, slow boy to his knees completely winded and not sure whether his lunch was going to come up.

Kai turned to the leader, sensing his action of attack, when suddenly the orange haired five year old, kicked the older boy behind the knees, it would have been a good attack if the five year old had been taller and had more training and strength behind his attack. Furious to have a five year kick him and hurting him, the older boy kicked the five year old sending the child flying. Kai felt his temper rise and knocked the older boy on to his back, punching him, with older boy throwing wild punches back at him. Suddenly the five year old boy jumped on to the older boy too, and the three wrestled on the ground, not sure what or who exactly they where punching and hitting and such.

"What the heck is going on?" Demanded an angry voice from the garden path. The three boys all looked in the direction of the voice and blinked, before trying to disentangle themselves from each other.

Kazuma stared at Kai and sighed, the boy had defiantly inherited his father's infamous temper, it was going to get the child in trouble one of these days, _or maybe it already has_, he thought warily glancing to the man beside him, who just happened to be the ten years old father.

"What the heck is going on here?" The man demanded again angrily, looking his son up and down, the ten year old had what looked like a broken nose, two black eyes and varies bruises all over his face, the boy pointed to the seven year old beside him and his father exploded.

"Why you little brat, who the heck do you think you are." The man bellowed at the seven year old, Kai stared up at the older man calmly.

"I'm Kaioka Honda, I am seven years old and I was teaching your son that he is not brave by picking on someone not only smaller then himself but younger too and that also weak to take on someone five against one." Kai said calmly, not noticing the rise in colour of the man he had just spoken too, Kazuma let out a snigger of amusement, though he tried to hide it by a cough.

"Why you." The father growled, raising his fist in anger to strike the young boy.

"Who the hell are you to strike a child?" Growled a voice from behind the man, grabbing his wrist and yanking it back and behind him, Kazuma sighed, things were going to get very interesting and extremely messy and he wasn't sure what he could do to stop it from going that way.

"Hatsuharu, let him be, he will not do it again, I am sure." Kazuma said in a reasonable voice, but Hatsuharu wasn't listening, he had gone into black mode, and was twisting the man's arm into a dangerous position.

"Who died and made you God, to strike a child you don't know and was only fighting in self defence and protecting someone who need protecting from your worthless son." Hatsuharu growled, continuing to twist the man's arm, making the man's eyes water and seemingly unable to speak because of the pain.

"Haru, for goodness sake let the man go." bellowed a man pelting down the path, his orange hair falling into his eye as he grabbed Hatsuharu and dragged him away from the man.

"I was just giving the guy a taste of his kid's medicine." Hatsuharu sneered at the new comer, the bright orange hair man scowled at the white haired, black rooted man.

"So what, you can't just go black because the guy's a bastard, he's an amateur he's not worth the fuss of you going black." The orange haired man yelled, whacking Hatsuharu over the head, hard, but this only made Hatsuharu go even more black.

"You're such a pussy cat Kyo, so weak that you run away from all our fights with your tail between your legs and going up to sulk up in some tree." Hatsuharu snarled, the orange head looked ready to explode.

"I'm not the one who calls the damn thing on then half way threw ends up going back to white Haru and calling the damn thing off again." The orange head bellowed. Kai stared up at the orange haired man in wonder, had sensei Hatsuharu just called that man Kyo, yes he had and he had orange hair, Kai felt his excitement build, though he wasn't sure why this made such an impact on him but it had and he was happy to finally meet the man who everyone at the Dojo said he looked so much like.

Kyo scowled at his cousin, furious that he had gone black after so long of being white Haru and going black on a man, who really deserved Haru in black mode, for being a well known cheat in financial business of the Sohma family and for just being a real stuck up bastard, but regrettably he could sue their asses off for assault and Kyo knew he would get an ear full of criticism and blame for not being able to stop Haru. _Bloody Haru, he's a real bastard when he goes black,_ he thought angrily, feeling more angry when he saw an image of a girl, the same girl he had been seeing in his mind for the past seven and something years, past threw his minds eye, he vaguely remember getting angry at Haru for going black while this girl, whoever she was, was around and that he had threaten her in some way. _Damn Bastard_, he thought growling, he pulled his fist back and hit Haru right between the eyes, knocking him backward and back into white Haru, thankfully.

_This would have been so much easier if the Damn Rat had been here, just like him not to be around when we need__ him, always slacking off_, Kyo thought angrily, he scowled at Shishou, _why the hell hadn't he helped_, that was when he finally notices the two orange haired boys standing beside Shishou. _Orange!_ Kyo blinked in surprise, he knew one of the boys; the youngest one he knew was Kohaku, the boy possessed with the vengeful spirit of the Cat. Kohaku spent quite a bit of time staying with him and Shishou since the boy's parents had abandon him, shortly after his birth, so he had shipped around from Sohma house to Sohma house, no one wanting to take the little orange haired boy in for too long in case they where cursed by him, being the evil, vile Cat. Kyo gave a slight snort of disgust, no kid deserved that sort of treatment and distaste, but he was the Cat and that was how the Cats where treated and Kyo knew all about how the Cat was treated, his eyes darken with memories. He shook his head and turned his attention to the second boy, older then Kohaku but younger then the ten year old brat, the boy looked around seven maybe eight, actually the boy looked a bit like him in some ways, though his eyes and hair where somewhat a different shade to his own, the orange hair was darker and the boy's eyes had brown mixed in with the ruby red. Realising that Kyo was looking at him the boy smiled shyly at him, Kyo eyes narrowed he knew that smile, but where, he felt his frustration build up once more, _Damn the world, Damn the Sohma's, Damn this bloody memory lose_, he cursed, wanting nothing more then to climb up on to a the Dojo roof and sit there and brood for a while, he wanted to be alone to think and brood of the fact that the kid looked like him and why was that damn smile was so bloody familiar.

"Kyo, Haru where are you?"

Kyo groan inwardly, now that was voice he really didn't want to hear when he wanted to get the hell away from here, he contemplated bolting for it but realised that wasn't very adult like, he decided to screw the idea of being an adult and started to move for the trees, however he wasn't quick enough for the next moment something hit him in the back, hugging him fiercely, Kyo gagged for air as the iron grip around his mid-chest tighten.

"Can't breathe." Haru pointed out in amusement, Kyo glared daggers at him for causing so much trouble and for finding his suffering amusing then again everyone found his suffering from Kagura amusing and never lifted a finger to help him get away from her violent love or what she proclaim was love, Kyo was more sure that it was a way of making a fool out of him and making him suffer even more so then he already did.

"Let go." Kyo gasped out, struggling vainly against her grip, to his surprise she let go of him, then again it wasn't so surprising, over the last couple of years, seven actually if he did the maths right, though Kagura still profess her love to him and violently show it to him, she wasn't, well, she didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm as she once had over seven years ago, she seem to just do it now out of habit and seem to listen to him more when he told her to leave him alone and she wasn't so determine to make him marry her actually she hardly mention that forced promise that she had threaten him to make when he was around the age of the orange haired seven year old.

"Oh, what a cutie." Kagura said, when she spotted the orange haired seven year old, who jumped at her sudden awareness of his existence.

"And what's your name?" she asked fair more calmly now, then she had been only seconds ago, the boy stammered for a moment before he managed to blurt out something that sounded like "kaiookaa honta"

"Sorry, sweetie didn't catch that." Kagura said smiling at him encouragingly, the boy seem to calm down after seeing that smile, clearly he had been shaken by Haru transformation to Black Haru and Kagura sudden appearance with her straggling hug attack to Kyo, but he smiled calmly and spoken in a clear voice.

"Kai Honda." He said, Kagura smiled at the small boy, she felt drawn to him fro some reason, it wasn't a strong pull but it was strong enough that she notice it, she silently wondered if any one else felt a pull to the boy.

"You bastard broke my wrist."

They all jumped at the sound of the angry man's voice, they had completely forgotten him and how the trouble and reason to why Haru had gone black at the in the first place.

"Morsuki Sohma, please come with me and I'll take you to see Dr Hatori, who can check on your wrist." Kazuma sighed, shooting Kyo and Haru a warning look, Morsuki shot Kyo and Haru a withering look, before turning around and stalked back up the path, followed closely by his son and his son remaining follower.

"Kai, go to the Dojo main hall and wait for me, and we'll go and tell your mother together what you have been up today." Kazuma said to the seven year old, the three other Sohma's watched the kid ego deflate at warped speed, clearly he didn't like being in trouble with Kazuma, not that many people did, many looked up to him and to have him disappointed with them was a giant blow to them. Kai sighed and glanced down at the five year old who he had saved, sort of.

"Thanks." The five year old said, realising Kai was looking at him, he seemed nervous as if not sure whether to be truly grateful for Kai interference.

"No problem." Kai said and held out his hand to the younger boy, "I'm Kai Honda." Kai introduce himself smiling at the younger boy, the younger boy stared up at him curious, by the older boy's kindness that was so rare to him, most people didn't like him or talk to him, he didn't know why they didn't like him, all he knew was they afforded him like a plague, but this boy was different, he wasn't sure how, he was different apart from the orange hair and redy brown eyes, he looked completely normal, but he wasn't, the five year old felt confused by this, he felt both happy and sad to meet this boy as if he had waited a long time to meet him, but… he shook his head, clearing it of confusing, fuzzy thoughts and grasped the older boy's hand, trying to ignore the spark that went between when their skins touched.

"Kohaku Sohma." He mumbled feeling shy, yet strangely safe with the older boy. Kai beamed at the young boy and shook his hand enthusiastically. The two boys's ignored the three adults who watch the introduction with amusement, yet they all felt there was significant meaning to the two boys meeting, but none of them knew how it was significant.

"Come on; let's get you two cleaned up." Kagura said, walking up to the two boys, taking on of each the other their hands in hers and walked them back to the main hall of the Dojo, followed by Kyo and Haru.

* * *

"So how old are you Kai." Kagura asked as she cleaned some of the cuts and bruise on his face. 

"Seven, but I'll be eight real soon." The boy said, though his voice came out sort of slurred for she had just wiped the cloth close to his mouth.

"How's soon, is real soon." Kagura asked, flicking up the first aid box fumbling around for more bandaids.

"News Years." Kai stated proudly, Kagura looked at him.

"You where born on News Years." Kagura asked amused at how boy's proud was about this fact, Kai nodded happily, despite having numerous of painful bruise all over him. _How can anyone be so cheerful with all these bruises I would just what to lie down and tell everyone to leave me the hell alone_, Kagura thought, sticking a round bandaid on the corner of his mouth.

"What's going on here?" Asked a man coming threw the front door of the Dojo and blinking in surprise at the scene of two orange haired boys being patched up. The man, from afar looked older then his years with his grey, silver highlighted hair, even though he was around the same age as Kyo, Kai knew him to be Yuki Sohma, who came by the Dojo on the odd a occasion, just to visit and see how the students had progressed.

"oh you know the usual, Haru went black, tried to beat the hell out of the cheating, scheming, Bastard Morsuki Sohma, Kyo came in to stop him, they started to get into a fight, you know the usual." Kagura said brightly, Yuki didn't look all that surprised by this news and shrugged, Kai raised an eyebrow, _and this is normal how?_ He wondered silently, he glanced at Kohaku who grinned at him.

"What happen to you?" Yuki asked Kohaku, the boy shrugged, smiling innocently up at Yuki.

"Do I want to know?" Yuki asked, the boy shook his head, Haru snigged.

"Yuki told you the kid was like Kyo, he took on five guys, all older them him and thought he could beat them." Haru snigged, Kai wasn't sure whether sensei Hatsuharu was talking about him or Kohaku, and frown at the adult.

"And who are you?" Yuki asked him, Kai jumped.

"Ah Kai Honda, it's very nice to meet you." Kai blurted out in panic, to his relief Yuki smiled at him, but he did notice there was a flicker of confuse in the grey haired man's eyes.

"Kai."

Kai turned to see Kazuma standing at the door waiting to take him home. Kai scrambled to his feet quickly thanking Kagura for the first aid and bid her, Haru and Yuki a hearty goodbye.

"See ya around Kohaku." Kai called to the five year, waving energetically at him, making all the adults present wonder where on earth he got all his energy from. Kohaku blinked, was that boy saying see you around to him, very few people said anything to him let alone see ya around, he felt hesitant for a moment before replying.

"Uh, ok, yeah bye." He said, looking bewildered by it all. Kai beamed brightly and practically bounced out of the room, leaving behind three startled adults and a bewildered five year old.

"Looks like you made a friend." Yuki said to Kohaku, who stared at him confused before looking after the weird seven year old in wonder.

"Maybe, I hope so." He mumbled more to himself then to anyone else.

* * *

"Shishou….ooow." Tohru yelped once she open the door and stared wide eyed at her bruise and battered Son, though he looked just as energetic as always. 

"Hey mom." Kai said brightly to her, Tohru raised an eyebrow, she wasn't fooled, she maybe slow and gullible at times, ok most of the time, but she had learn a lot of tricks while raising her quick witted, mischievous son.

"Do I want to know?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest, trying to hide her amusement at how Kai was pretending to be innocent.

"He beat up two children." Kazuma informed Tohru, she blinked in surprise, that wasn't like Kai, sure he had a temper but he would never let it take control.

"But at least he was beating them up for a good reason unlike they who where taking their frustration out on a five year old." Kazuma said, Tohru then noted the proud look in his eyes, and felt relieved.

"Kai, though you might have had honourable reasons to beat up those two boys, fighting is not the way to solving a problem, fist should be your last resort, it shouldn't even be resort if you see someone being picked on, you come and get an Adult, alright." Kazuma said to the boy, Kai nodded his head.

"'Kay." Kai said, Kazuma ruffled his think orange hair.

"but Shishou I did resort to violence last, I did try talking to them and telling them they were doing the wrong thing and three of them listen to me." Kai said, looking from his mother to Kazuma.

"I know Kaioka, but I need to give you the "Violence doesn't solve anything" Speech because I have to and in hope that you will past it on to others." Kazuma explained and Kai nodded happily enough.

"Kai your dinners on the table go and eat while its hot." Tohru said, ruffling Kai hair affectionately, Kai nodded, waving goodbye to Kazuma, ran into the apartment. They heard him pull back a chair and a loud "yippee!" when he saw his dinner.

"what's wrong, Shishou." Tohru asked Kazuma her face creased with worry.

"Kai met Kyo today." Kazuma said quietly, Tohru's eyes widen.

"And…" she asked weakly.

"He seemed to notice him and take him into account, but that's it and he went and hided off the roof soon after their encounter, so I don't know what he made of Kai, Kai certainly has notice the similarities between himself and Kyo, but I don't think he understands why he feels a connection with Kyo." Kazuma sighed heavily, and smiled sadly at Tohru.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Tohru said, smiling back at him, Kazuma nodded and bid her goodbye, gently refusing Tohru offer to stay for dinner.

Tohru closed the door after him, and leant heavily on it, feeling the strong wood support her weak body. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She heard a soft meow and smiled when she looked down and saw Zodie rubbing his head against her legs. She bent down and picked him up, scratching his head, whispering. "You're such a good, wonderful cat."

Zodie nuzzled his head against her wrist, making her charm bracelet jingle merrily, she felt a smile cross her face. She place Zodie back on to the floor and walked down the hall to the living room where her son was eating his favourite dinner (fish, naturally), watching the televison as he ate. She smiled at the little boy while fingering her Cat charm.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Well there's Chapter 1, please reveiw. i have no idea where this story is going, but hopefully it will end up being good.


End file.
